7 Things I Hate About Potter
by kaitlin2515
Summary: I, Lily Evans, have decided to make a list of the top 7 things (I limited it to 7 considering that if I were to write them all, we wouldn't have any trees left in Britain) that I hate about James Potter.
1. Reason 1: He's Obnoxious

_"Hey! Hey, Remus! Look at this!"_ Potter screamed from the opposite end of the Potions Classroom. Lily's partner, Remus Lupin, looked up from his textbook to see what all the ruckus was about; she shot him a brief look of annoyance before stirring their potion- which he was supposed to be doing, mind you.

Lo and behold, James Potter was standing on a desk, one foot in his Cauldron and the other waving about. "If I take it out it turns yellow!"

He made a move to lift his foot when Sirius discreetly shot a tripping hex at his foolish friend. Potter slipped, landing on his arse in front of the Slytherins. Not 5 seconds later, the Cauldron followed the motion and landed on his inflated head.

Needless to say, Potter received a detention and became the laughingstock of the school for the next week.


	2. Reason 2: He's Arrogant

James made absolutely sure that everyone knew that he had the fastest and most expensive broom on the market at the moment. _The Nimbus 1977_ he said _can reach a speed of 130 kilos per hour!_

He paraded around with the bloody thing like he was some peacock showing off his feathers.

"Lily-Flower!" James called from the opposite end of the Hall. Lily quickened her pace, pretending she didn't hear him.

She came to a sudden stop when Potter flew in front of her. "Potter! How dare you? You are a Perfect this year- what kind of example are you setting for the younger students?"

He stole a quick kiss, smirking as he raced off. "I'm showing them how to get the girl!"

Lily crossed her arms, huffing angrily. "Potter is getting cheeky."

She refused to acknowledge the deep blush that crept into her cheeks. _Way too cheeky._


	3. Reason 3: He's A Bully

Lily was NOT amused when she saw James Potter and Sirius Black making their way over to her and Sev. She let out a groan as soon as Potter appeared in front of her, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Hey, Evans." He winked, shooting her his most charming smile. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Lily sneered at him, starting the process of packing up her things. "Potter, what do you want?"

Sirius put on a look of mock hurt, holding a hand over the right breast. "You doth offend Mr. Prongs; he has only come to gaze upon your beauty."

Lily let out a bitter laugh, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She tugged Severus's hand, pulling him up with her. "Well, he can gaze from afar. And your heart is on the left side, you Arrogant Toad."

Snape let out a soft chuckle, gently beginning to pull Lily towards the castle. Of course, Potter and Black wouldn't allow that, so they immediately jumped in the retreating pair's path, blocking their way.

"What's so funny, Snivellus- were you considering your chances with Evans? It is pretty damn laughable." Potter fist bumped Black, as if he had just made the most witty comment known to man.

Snape's eyes narrowed, and his arm twitched as if to pull out his wand. "Shut up, you worthless buffoons." He once again attempted to move along the path, but was paused by two sets of arms grasping his shoulders.

"Going so soon, Snivellus?" Black mocked, pushing him to the ground with a harsh shove.

"One would think that you didn't want to spend time with us." Potter smirked, pulling out his wand. "I am very offended, Mr. Padfoot."

Black pulled out his own wand, training it on the trembling Slytherin. "I am, too, Mr. Prongs. I say we act!"

"I agree, Ol' Chap." Potter flicked his wand. " _Loc-_ "

" _Furnunculus"_ A voice cut in. James Potter's face suddenly burst into a breeding ground for boils. " _Expelliramus_!' The wand flew in to the caster's outstretched hand, and Black was blasted back a foot by the sheer force of the spell. Lily threw Black's wand to the ground, helping Severus to his feet.

"You two are nothing but arrogant bullies! Stay away!" The fiery red head stormed off, leaving two achy boys in her wake.

James turned to Sirius, a sappy smile on his now-hideous face. "Damn, I love that woman."


End file.
